


Tangled Child Soldiers

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagery-laden drabble (155 words). A moment captured in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Child Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> -  
> The first trio drabble I ever wrote... and I was hooked. I should really write a longer version some day.
> 
> * * *

  
Fingers moving silky sweet across smooth skin. Tips touching scars, both the forgotten and the fresh. How had it ever been anything else but this? Darkness against sunset against autumn's branches, three figures intertwined for a single instant, moving in surreal choreography against the backdrop of a groaning bed.  
  
Dimpled feminine skin sandwiched between freckled and scarred, arms and legs twisting just _so_. Watery sunlight leaking through a dusty window, framing the moment. Her head angled back, his red lips kissing _his_ pale ones across her shoulder, her moans, his groans, _his_ thrusts.  
  
Adults in children's bodies, mature long before their years could accommodate their needs. The war had driven them to this, the insistent and calm moments of sure slickness, captured in _oh yes_ and _please_ and _don't stop_.  
  
Childhood gone forever, the innocence none of them had experienced. All they had was _this_ and _now_ and _sweet mercy oh gods_.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=207>


End file.
